Curiosity Kills
by xcloudx
Summary: Bella out of College and into the life of a poor writer works on a factual book about Vampires. Her inspiration? Her grandfathers stories from when he met Vampires, she knows they are out there... it's just a matter of finding them. BxE
1. Coffee Anyone?

--------One Chance

The clinking and clattering of the coffee house is one of the many things to keep my mind going with imaginative thoughts about the dark world very few ever writes about. The Underground World of Vampires. It isn't a habit I picked up, it is more like curiosity's hands wrapped tight around my mind and soul and led me to this place.

I know that my writing hobbies about the dark and dangerous can lead me into doom but that's the thrilling part about being a writer, being able to influence the ones who read your work, your masterpiece. Though this isn't going to be some Harry Potter book, this is going to be about the real deal, the factual, the vampires. They are out there and I know this.

I look around while wrapping my scarf around my neck, of course the choice to wear a scarf wasn't intentional. I was just chilly this morning, now I feel kinda silly and look paranoid.

The people sitting around me stare at me, they know I am an outsider. Even though my clothes are neutral browns and grays, my hair pulled into a bun, and I don't really stand out they know. I look down at my laptop that's opened in Microsoft Word and after typing some I pull the coffee I ordered some five minutes ago closer to my mouth and blow on the hot black liquid. Even after all the education I obtained I still procrastinate and find it hard to concentrate when there are other people around. I usually take this time to people watch to get an idea about what to right later.

I take another sip of my black coffee, bad for the teeth but great for the soul. I scoff, and start to run my fingers across the keyboard as another idea hits me.

I need to get my day started. I let out a breath, this dull and dark atmosphere surrounding me isn't really my cup of coffee, it gets me tired and nervous. I am in different territory; I'm not used to this and am beginning to wonder if I was making up the fact that I wanted to leave my sunny home in Arizona.

I take another sip of my coffee and swallow the cold drink with bitter resentment. I cannot go back home, not after promising myself and my editor a story that will change regular lives of normal people. Another scoff, change? Who am I kidding… what was I thinking. My editor knows I am a nut and she doesn't really believe it, the only reason she's helping me is because she is a friend of a friend and I pay her AND she MAY have liked…LIKED…my book about some kid addicted to crime. It wasn't a big hit but she liked it. I try not to think of it, but whatever gets me money.

A ray of light shines into the little coffee shop falling onto those in its path, no one is burning and no one is scurrying away in fear. Either these people are regular humans with dark attitudes or the vampire myths are false, I go for the latter, but I can't be sure.

I finish my coffee in a rush and complete another chapter in my laptop. I have been researching everything I can about the undead, the vampires and werewolves. Mythical creatures was something I got into when I was a young child; when my grandfather was alive he would tell me amazing stories about a vampires he met while crossing Europe with nothing but a backpack and a pack of cigars.

He told me how he would hitchhike all over. Some drivers nice and sweet, others were scary and dark. He would sleep under bridges and call home using a payphone to let his mother know he was still alive. Living off of the street cart foods and doing weird jobs for money. He would go on and on…

His death hit me hard. So hard, I close my eyes. My grandfather told me vampire stories with deep sincerity and I knew he wasn't lying, and if he did he never let it up it was fake. He took all the secrets to the grave.

Vampires was something he would talk about as soon as grandma was out of the room, my mother never believed so she put it to the wayside. My grandfather wasn't a man who tried to play along with the Santa Claus or Easter bunny hype, so why would he try so hard to convince me about Vampires unless he had proof or witnessed something?

**Aro**. I scribble on top of a napkin with a black ink pen. A name I was fascinated with, a name my grandfather said was one of the vampires.

Amongst the good things my grandfather told me there were bad things too. I was warned almost after every story to never tell anyone, not my school friends or my parents. I didn't know why when I was younger but now I know that it was because he would have been put into an asylum faster than Carter needed liver pills, and because it is one of the rules the vampires have. How my Grandfather got away with knowing, I hope to find out.

I let out a yawn, my hands achy and my eyes tired I decide to head out and leave behind the dark café. I feel as I am leaving their eyes on my back. Shiver. It's now dark out, the wind picking up and the stars hiding behind the moving clouds. I didn't realize until now that I stayed inside the Café for so long.

I walk down the road and look down an alley; it is a shortcut I usually take in the morning and daytime but at night… The narrow passage feels daunting even when the sun is out and I won't take any unnecessary chances. I continue to walk and before I know it I'm at my temporary house in Washington.

Several instincts spark as my keys dangle before the door; I turn around and notice a young man with pale skin and reddish brown hair. I gasp and realize immediately what he is, I can barely see his eyes but if I weren't mistaken they are golden brown? Is he something else? No, he fits my grandfathers description of a vampire almost perfectly. I say almost because I have never scene a vampire myself.

"Can I help you?" I muster up the courage to ask, his eyes pulling my mind to a dull throb leaving me unable to think and I take a step closer.

He holds up a small white napkin and smiles at me with white sharp teeth.

"You left this back at the café." His voice hits me like a breath of fresh air.

"I-I didn't forget to take it, its garbage." I remember the name I wrote on the napkin in front of me and wonder if the vampire in front of me knows him.

He looks down at the napkin and his thumb runs over the name. "Aro, such an eccentric name, wherever did you come up with it?" He smirks and catches my eyes again. All my instincts are telling me to run, that I am prey!

I stiffen and wonder if he knows what I know, I decide to skip formalities; if he is going to kill me he will do it despite what I say. But… I mean maybe he won't and I will piss him off- OH JUST SAY SOMETHING BELLA!

"You know him." I state and take a step back and struggle to keep my thoughts in order, his eyes are so luring, in the deep walls in my mind I hear my grandfathers warnings.

He laughs, so velvety smooth. "Yes I know him, though I have my regrets." He takes a step forward and I take another step away, my back hits the door. My keys still tightly in my hand, if I was speedy gonzalas I would make it into my house no problemo… too bad for me.

He looks at me in silence as if he is debating on something. Of course I am trying not to panick so I'm not going to think about what he is thinking about because he is probably thinking about killing me, oh god I think he is hot but I feel like I am going into shock.

My house is on an avenue, but the area in general is dark without many streetlights. It is probably nine… ten o'clock at night and my cat Yarny still has to be fed. The wind picks up and I wrap my arms around myself and start to wonder if someone will come and save Yarny from starvation when they realize I haven't been home for months.

I'm terrified and suddenly this man is so close I can see his deep gold eyes and feel his cold body next to mine.

"Please…I won't, I, please." I beg, not sure what I am even saying anymore. Is he going to kill me? Why aren't his eyes red? I shake my head. "You… you can't!"

His eyes narrow and his head turns, obviously distracted but continue to converse. "What's your name?"

Huh?

"Oh um… Isabella. But you know, ha, I go by Bella. So…" I breathe out, my nerves are wild and my mouth incontrollable.

I would be the person to say something stupid resulting in her own death.

"Well Bella, you seem to know a lot. In fact, you seem to know too much." He turns back to me and stares. "You need to be careful and can't leave such evidence around." He hands me the napkin and turns his back to me and starts walking away.

That's it? He's… leaving? Was I warned?

I run down the stoop steps to go after him but I trip and every curse word I can think of flashes into mind. As I though to myself seconds ago 'resulting in own death' way to go Bella.

Ice cold arms grab me and hold me steady, I look up into narrowed golden eyes which start to look blacker by the second.

Before I lose my nerve. "What's your name?"

He raises an eyebrow and laughs shaking his head. "How rude of me. I'm Edward. Now I must depart." He lets me go and turns once again and on spur of the moment I grab his arm and his reflexes had him swivel around so fast it made me dizzy.

"W-will I see you again? I need to know." I demand knowing I have to be pushing his buttons but this is my jobthis is why I am here(which I suddenly remember through my fog of terrified). To make my story based on adventures.

He sighs and looks down and snaps his arm out of my grasp. "Probably not. You seem like a smart women Bella, it is a shame that you don't take your instincts seriously." He voice sounds like it lowered a few octaves and his eyes are pitch black.

Then he is gone before I can blink and I am standing outside my house in shock. I look down the dark road and turn around half expecting him to pop behind me and bite me. I look at my house and notice my cat sitting in the window. Its gold eyes trained on me. Gold eyes.

I was sure Edwards eyes were gold when he first started talking but his eyes were definitely black when he was leaving. Good job Bella, you found another piece to the puzzle. Now maybe I should watch some Sesame Street and try and get clues from Count Dracula. I hurry up inside before I get mugged.

But that night I did not sleep.

I walk with my handy laptop bag at my side and my cell phone next to my ear.

"I told you Marie, I will get you the first ten pages via email tomorrow I'm extremely busy right now and I left my laptop at home. And this is NOT the final copy of my first chapter okay?"

I sigh as my editor yells into my ear some lengthy mishap that happened.

"I'm sorry… I know. I hope your daughter feels better and yes I did leave my laptop home because I don't want it to get damaged while I'm out investigating. Remember please Marie that I am not really done with this chapter, yes, okay …bye " I roll my eyes.

Finally my editor lets me go and I snap my cell phone shut then enter the same café I went in a couple days ago.

I quietly slip in, going from the sunny day outside into the dark cold inside of the café, my eyes find it hard to adjust for a couple seconds and walk over to the corner of the café and taking a seat. This time I am facing the crowd so I can people, vampire watch them instead of the last time. I hate people staring at me… which is funny…

Despite the fact that I was really here for some information about vampires, or any slipups… I really like the coffee and green tea here. The atmosphere is down my ally and so are the quiet murmurs; everyone keeps to themselves. I know I used to think this wasn't my cup of coffee but this place is starting to grow on me.

I'm frustrated that it is this quiet, I expected loony people talking all about vampires, though I am sure for a fact that anyone who let out a whisper about the species would die immediately. But you would think there would be ONE person to babble. I mean people talk, don't they? Where are the gossip girls when you need them?

I stiffen and think back to Edward. His name like Novocain in my brain, those eyes, his smile, his white skin practically glowing, his cold hands. They really lure me in, is that a power or is that something all vampires have. It makes me kind of scared. I would willingly go with him if he pulled that dazzling charm on me.

I sigh and rest my chin in my hand. I knew about them and I am alive, but regular people would think I'm crazy.

'Don't ever tell your maw what I'm telling ya Bell, she would throw me on the nearest paddy wagon for sure.' My grandfather told me more than once.

My eyes close and I yawn, I spent the last couple days working on my papers and then shopping for food. I have hardly any money and the coffee and tea aren't exactly cheap. Probably to keep all the younger kids out knowing they can't afford to be in here. Or it could be it looks closed all the time seeing as there is very little lighting in here. Which makes me tired.

A waiter comes up to my table holding up a kettle of coffee.

"Want a refill?"

I nod, he refills it then walks away.

Pff, another odd thing they do here. As soon as they see someone drifting off they come to you with coffee, what is that? They know how to make money or something. Damn. Then again I have purposely made it look like I was ready to sleep just so I wouldn't have to get and up and get more. So, win win?

Anyway I come here because I heard from the grapevine and some online researching that this is the place to go when you want to brood in self-consciousness and vampires. And that is exactly what I am doing and I am also starting to wonder if the vampire bit was just to get loony people like me here.

I think, my paranoid self starts to worry.

What if the vampires put that thought out to the public? So that humans who have suspicions can come here, babble, and then the vampires will know and they can kill them?

I look around; will Edward come and kill me? Is he stalking me?

I'm sitting straight up not nearly as relaxed now.

He knows Aro, my grandfather knew Aro when he was twenty something. So if I do the math Aro should end up being extremely old. Well, onto his second life or maybe more?

I roll my eyes; here I am, completely horrible at math. Fact is, Edward knows a really old vampire, which could possibly mean that he is really old too.

Why didn't Aro kill my grandfather? Why didn't Edward kill me?

This fuels me even more and I'm wondering if this would have been easier if Edward just killed me. I know it would have been easier because then I wouldn't have to worry about my editor killing me for not getting my work done on time.

My head throbs and I pull out some Excedrin and swallow them down with my coffee.

Suddenly, a black figure sits down in front of me and I almost choke, fortunately I didn't because this is the last place I want to rely on someone to save me. They would probably let me choke to death then throw me in the back room where the blood suckers can freely feast on my fresh dead body.

I think this as I stare at this very menacing and intimidating looking guy, more so than Edward. He is somewhat average, pale like Edward, and his light brown hair pulled back into a tail. His eyes blood red. They are probably contacts if I want to fool myself.

"Can I help you?".

"Oh, I noticed how alone you looked, I was wondering if you wanted some company." His smile shows his sharp white teeth. Oh this man isn't a vampire he is really a shark. DUH! I scoff at my humor though trying to hide my smirk.

He tilts his head to the side, obviously having his own thoughts about me.

"Oh, yeah, I'm usually alone." I let out a little laugh and why did I say that? Did I want him to follow me? I frown.

He leans forward making me look into his red eyes. "No need to be upset, you don't have to be alone anymore." His smile is gone; he reaches for my hand. Nope, not contacts!

I quickly slide my hand back but he still grabs hold of it. I shiver at the look in his eyes and feel his cold hard grasp around my hand. He could break it in an instant if he wanted too.

He rubs his thumb over the top of my hand and starts to whisper, his eyes somewhat mesmerizing.

"Don't be scared, you seem so curious, I've been watching you every time you come here. You are brave and I know when someone knows something they should not and I never pass up a free meal." He grins again and I try to yank back my hand but I can't move it at all.

Stay calm; I can do this. He won't possibly kill me in front of all these people, and he walks around with his eyes red, wont that cause some attention? Unless, I never noticed or saw anybodies eyes in this place, it's so dark.

"No need to be brave."

I quickly interrupt him. "Why are your eyes red?"

Maybe he will think I am stupid or something.

He pauses, stands up, then stares down at me and lets go of my hand. "Soon." He says.

I stare after him as he walks away and goes into another door that clearly says 'Do Not Enter, Employees Only'. So he is either an employee or all vampires are allowed back there. And he has been watching me everytime I am in here. Well this is great, now I really don't feel safe. 'Soon.' Sure sounds like a threat to me.

I rub my cold shaking hands against my jeans and stand up abruptly causing people to look my way as I gather my things and leave money on the table. I stride out as fast as I can without running and step out into the blinding bright light. I rub my eyes and my fear starts to overtake me, he's been watching me. This was a vampire and I know the risk of them, but still I cannot help but fear my life.

I would love to just go straight home and cuddle up on my sofa with my cat but I remember that I need food.

On my walk to the market that's several blocks away, I dream about owning a car, or something. Walking everywhere is healthy but what's the point of being healthy when you're going to get stabbed? Or bitten. I wasn't always this paranoid, and my neighborhood isn't that bad. But one day that changed while in college that changed my outlook on public safety.

I quickly go into the market and grab Yarny's food, a few small items and then head out.

It's close to fall season where the days got shorter while the nights get longer, so long.

Why am I terrified? This vampire scared me to death and now I am questioning this whole thing, but Edward made me want more and he's a vampire. But Edward is so gorgeously different, he makes me feel safe, or at least he made me feel safe for the ten minutes he was near me. At the time I didn't feel safe but now looking back I was.

My walk home is different; I decide to take the other way home to avoid the café that I normally pass. So now I am going ten minutes out of my way because I am frightened. The cat food and laptop start to hurt my shoulders, I'm fairly skinny and not the least bit athletic.

Night time has fallen around me.

My strides are longer and I encourage myself not to run, not to look around, just keep looking ahead and everything will be fine. But I still feel eyes watching me.

"Need soma help young lady?" A man comes from nowhere and wraps his arm around my shoulder; I gasp and jump away from him. I stare as he stumbles a bit while laughing. This man is drunk off his rocker, I cringe as his smell is horrible and he hasn't shaved in quite some time.

"Come awn darling, dontcha wanta relax with papa?" The beer bottle in his other hand slips and breaks on the ground.

I jump and start running away as fast as I can, I hear his footsteps behind me and I think of every possible tactic I can while my heart races with fear. I trip over something and crash into the ground, my bags go flying and a garbage can next to me topples over. I spot a glass bottle and grab it.

Stupid man can run fast for being drunk and I hope my laptop is alright.

The man stands over me breathing heavily with a grin on his face. "I love runners." He licks his lips and I glare with disgust, one thing is for sure, I'm going down with a fight but I can't move, I can't help but fear this monster.

Suddenly his body is on top of mine crushing my legs so I can't kick him and his one hand holding my arm still while his other is fumbling with my pants. I grind my teeth in anger and take the beer bottle and with as much force as possible I smash it against his head.

He grunts in pain as he falls on top of me going limp. I lay still for a couple seconds. The hollow thunk that sounded when I hit him wasn't what I expected. I push him off me and stand up, my feet feeling light and my head heavy, am I shaking? Holy shit that was close, so close. I hate close. Get off of me get off get off! I push him off me as quick as I can/

I look around and pick up my bags, fumbling with them, I am shaking and I can't think. Did I kill him? Why can't I breathe? I start to gag and drop my bags and sink to my knees throwing up what little I had in the past twenty-four hours. Mostly coffee. I start laughing alittle, sobbing more. Close. Close. Oh man. Oh no.

I press the palms of my hands into my eyes and I know I am sobbing, my mind feels weird. What just happened? Is this real? I stand to my feet again and stare at the man; he shifts a little and I growl and walk next to his body and kick his face as hard as I can. How many women, little girls has he attempted to rape? How many did he achieve with.

With tears still running down my face I smile and laugh with satisfaction as I hear something crack but then I grimace when I smell blood coming from his mouth. I hate the smell of blood, I put my hand over my mouth and stomp on his fingers. Goddamn mother fucker. I stomp his hand even more hearing more cracks. Then quickly kick his face one more time.

The vampires around here will dispose of him that I am sure of.

I pick up my bags, my mind somewhat at peace as I hurry home.

**After a week** of constant dreams of Edward and constant nightmares of the man in the café and the slob who tried to rape me I decided to come out of my dwelling and live.

Despite the fact that I wasn't raped I never had the fear or the almost experience happen before and I'm constantly wondering, what if? What if that garbage can wasn't there? What if I didn't pick up Yarny's food? Some of my nightmares include both the Café vampire and Raper monster and I would wake up screaming. I have been taking sleep medication soon after it started.

I scratch sweet Yarny's head and smile as he purrs and looks up at me. Silly little thing.

I get up and lock my house before I go outside. It's a cloudy day and I ran out of food a day ago. My stomach rumbles and so I fix myself a cup of coffee I quickly drink it and hurry out before it gets darker.

I'm bundled up, wearing a parka, jeans, boots, and a scarf to cover my neck and a hat. The cold nips my exposed skin reminding me of Edward's hands.

I stroll the market contently, picking up the fruit and making sure it's ripe and getting my brand of coffee. I look around and take in the normalcy, watching women walk with confidence. I sigh and look down at the food in my cart. Catfood, Banana's, Coffee and Milk.

Way to go Bella! You sure know how to take care of yourself!

I look around the new isle I am in and spot some muffins. I shrug and pick them up smiling just a little. Today is going pleasantly well considering I haven't been out of the house in a while. Then again I haven't done anything really productive as far as my book goes so today is technically a bad day. I never did get around to telling Marie about what happened… she doesn't need to know I guess…

"So, you met James?" A deep voice sounds behind me.

Startled I twist around and stare into the gold eyes before me. Edward. I smile and put the muffins down and lean against my cart.

"James?" I question, wondering if it was the café guy or…

"The man in the café." His lips turn up at what he refers to as a man, but it seems more of a grimace.

I sigh and look down. "Yea, it wasn't pleasant. Is he your friend?" I look up and notice his eyes are on the muffins I set down.

Edward laughs abruptly, I stare, shocked.

"Friend? Hardly, we have differences. You're not buying these? What made you change your mind?" He picks up the muffins and I'm wondering if he has a disorder.

"Uhm… differences as in what you like to eat?" I smirk as his eyes snap back at mine. All this talk about eating making me hungry and I look back down at the muffins. They were tempting but $3.50 for muffins? No.

He takes a couple steps closer and I stand straighter, "You know an awful lot." He murmurs and pulls my chin up forcing me to look into his eyes.

"I have no idea what you are thinking, usually I know what makes people do what they do. Maybe I can't figure you out because you are tragically insane."

I gasp and pull away. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm far from being insane." I scoff and pull my scarf closer to my neck. "In fact I think I am the only sane one in my family." I smile and take the muffins from his hands and walk to the cash register and cash out my things. What the hell, the muffins look good screw the price.

He follows me out.

"What?" I snap at him.

I look over and find he is grinning, not hungry or evil grin, but nice and almost playful.

"Oh, you are just a curious individual." He takes my grocery bags from my hands.

"Thanks." After that I remain quiet waiting for him to continue but he never does and I find us walking at a leisurely pace.

"I haven't seen you around," He says as we are almost near my house. "-and you seem different, less confident than the night I saw you. Did James do something?" He growls and stops walking.

I stop and turn around kind of shocked. "Well, no, sort of, I mean it wasn't like that." I scramble with my words.

He stares his eyebrows together, and his intense stare make me shift and once again he is close to me, the cold temperature of his radiating to me.

"Did he or didn't he?"

"He scared me is all, which I have come to expect when speaking with certain kinds of people." I say softly and place my hand on his arm. "Thanks for your concern."

His eyes soften and he backs away. "Still, I don't want you near him. Could be too late." He mutters seemingly more to himself than I.

"He told me 'soon'. Do you think… he meant…" I shrug, was it an empty threat?

Edward sighs and looks back up at me. "What am I going to do with you? You're causing all this trouble." He smiles and starts walking in the direction of my house.

"What? Where are you going?" I ask and jogging a little to catch up with his fast pace.

He looks back at me. "Your house." He says as if it's obvious.

"And you are inviting yourself in?" I practically squeek and think of my messy house, my memos all over the place, the dishes, the house smell, my room, where he will sleep. My mind goes into a panic and his voice breaks through it.

"Yep!" His chuckle washes over me and I can't help but smile despite my fears.

Where he will sleep? What am I even thinking? It's a polite visit and he did just carry my groceries all this way and since when did vampires care about what peoples houses look like inside? I think nervously.

Yeah. Edward will get along fine with Yarney.


	2. Giggles and Scares

AN: Thank you so much Sweety7smiled, ..invisible,I-love-edward-forever and you-made-my-soul-black. Your reviews make me happy. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.I'm trying to keep some of the scenes the same in the book, but different. Can't explain haha.

After I put my keys into the doorknob I pause before letting us inside, I turn and look at Edward with a stern stare.

"What?"

I sigh. "I have a cat, he is not to be your food." After I say that I open my door and we walk inside.

He laughs. "You are more worried about your cat than you're worried about what I can do to you?"

"Oh I know you won't do anything to me, I'm not sure if that's the same for Yarny. I know you don't drink blood." I state and I see Edward looking at some papers on my desk.

"Yarny?" He laughs but then grows serious. "How do you know I don't drink blood? You know vampires can't survive without blood."

I remember what the papers on my desk are and quickly organize them and shove them inside a folder which I throw inside my desk. I see him walk over to Yarny and I feel myself tense up, please don't hurt Yarny.

"Well your eyes aren't red like James and he made it clear he does drink blood. So what do you drink?"

He looks up at me smiling while petting Yarny who is now purring in his hand.

"Animals."

My eyes widen and I quickly go over to Yarny and retrieve him from Edward, "Oh really?" Yarny meows and Edward lets out a laugh and walks over to me and starts petting Yarny again who struggles out of my hands and into Edwards. I feel betrayed, stupid cat.

"Your cat likes me." He shines his teeth at me and I let out a huff and go into my kitchen quickly cleaning up the little messes I left around. I start taking off most of the post-it notes on my cabinets and slowly comes over to the kitchen.

I feel him stare at me cleaning. "You don't have to clean up for me Bella."

"No, no its okay I should have don't this earlier but I was in a hurry." I shake my head and put the little post-it notes together. They all had some vampire idea or fact or grocery item on them, I really didn't feel like Edward thinking I'm crazy.

"You take sleeping pills?"

I glance over and see he is in my bathroom, I quickly drop my post-its and scurry over. Is it me or is this guy nosey, geesh, I can't look away from him for one second. This was a bad idea.

"Yeh, I've been known to have trouble sleeping and it just started back up again."

"Do you take a lot of medicine?"

"Why?" What is it to you ?

"I have studied a lot over the years, even attended Yale and Harvard on medicine and the human body. I want to become a doctor."

Despite him telling me this, and my belief in vampires, I still find it hard to believe some things. Him attending Yale is one thing but Harvard too? I need proof…

"Why aren't you? How old are you anyway? You must have the time to-"

He interrupts, "Time yes, but I can't be a doctor because of the chance of dealing with human blood. My control isn't that good, sure years of practice and refraining from blood I could probably do it but…" He shakes his head. "My father, Carlisle is a Doctor so I know it is possible for a vampire to stay clean from human blood but Carlisle is decades old and more well willed than I could ever be." He smiles and rubs his hand along my marble sink.

"Is he your real father?"

Edward shakes his head; Yarny comes into the bathroom and rubs himself against Edwards legs and Edward leans down and pets him.

"No, he's the leader of our coven but I respect and treat him as if he were my father, I think you would like him he is a very nice fellow." He looks back down at the pill bottle and back at me. "There's a study on this brand specifically, these aren't good for you, they can cause Alzheimer's in the future I can get you better ones if you would like."

"Oh, um, thanks." I pick up the bottle, "Why wouldn't they take them off the shelf if that were the case?"

"Because they don't know that it can cause Alzheimer's yet. They will soon enough, after living for years and years while focusing on medicine you start to see flaws in many things. But let's not get into that." He takes the bottle away from me and puts it in his pocket.

My stomach rumbles and Edward laughs and pokes my belly, "You should get something to eat." I nod, still in amazement that Edward was open with the information he just shared. Maybe he doesn't know that I'm writing a book… that would explain why he is sharing this with me.

I get out the catfood and pour Yarny his portion then I look through the grocery bags, still not having put them away. Sadly it was the only food in my house, another wave of embarrassment hits me. I put the milk in the empty fridge and leave the bananas on the counter. I put the kettle on the stove and heat it up for a cup of coffee. Edward looking through my cabinets to find nothing, I pretend not to notice anything wrong. I mean I am one person so he can't expect much of anything can he? And he doesn't eat human food so he probably doesn't see anything wrong with this.

" Bella, are you sure you aren't a vampire?" He says with a frown as he shuts another cabinet. "I have more food than you and I don't eat."

"Why would you have food in your house?" I get my mug and pour some coffee in it while waiting for the water.

He shrugs, "Esme, my mother, she like the feeling of being human and if anyone should come over it would be awkward."

I get my coffee and walk over to my couch, "Yeh, I don't make much money, most goes to my apartment, my heat, my cable, my internet, Yarny. I'm also saving up for a car. It's so much, so I have to budget my food. Not to mention I'm still paying off college loans…" Which reminds me of the bills, ugh.

"You have no food Bella, when's the last time you ate a three course meal?" He walks over to my window and stares out then looks back at me. I shrug.

"I was never a big eater, I only eat when I'm hungry. And I'm not unhealthy either Doctor." I giggle at the name and suddenly remember I don't know his last name. "What's your last name?"

"Don't change the subject Isabella," a shiver runs through me. " how about I take you out to eat tonight?"

I raise an eyebrow, "How am I supposed to go on a date with a man whose last name I don't know?"

He smiles, "You trust me to come into your home, but not to get a free dinner?"

He has a point and I know it but still. "Okay, you're right. So what's your last name Edward? Tell me and I will go out and eat even though I'm not that hungry."

"Cullen. Yours? Oh wait that's alright I already know!" He bursts out laughing.

My jaw drops, "Heeey! That's not fair, how do you know?" I cross my arms, not that I really care, all this is in jest and my stomach is starving.

" I saw it on one of your papers, are you a writer?" He walks back over to my desk where he was looking previously. "You look like a writer, and would explain how you have little money for food." Oh this man is smart, I think sarcastically but as soon as I look into his eyes my demeanor changes and I feel like I'm floating as his eyes stare into my soul.

"Bella?"

"Huh, oh yeah, I write. I'm a writer." I clear my throat.

He nods, "What do you write about?" Oh the moment of truth, I can lie of course but he would know. Mine as well get it out already. He might help, or he will most likely leave telling me to never speak about him in his book or else, that 'or else' being a very serious threat.

"Vampires."

He looks at me very seriously before breaking out in a grin.

"I already knew that." He says and covers his smile with his hand obviously humored by my anxiety.

"If you knew that why did you ask!?" I get up and stomp my way into the kitchen and place my coffee mug into the sink, he was following behind me.

"I wanted to see what you would say." He says happily.

This guy, vampire, is something else. Making me worried for nothing. But when I turn around he isn't smiling and he looks down at me with all seriousness. He puts his hand on my shoulder while looking as if he's holding back.

"You know if you publish this book there will be vampires looking for you, they will take care of you quietly and make it so the world won't have the chance to know your book ever existed. You're asking for a death wish Bella."

I look down at my feet and shake my head, "This is my passion-"

"Bella! This is just asking to be murdered."

"My Editor and Publisher would kill me if I didn't finish this book." I said feeling funny even after saying it. Obviously there is nothing worse than a vampire coming to kill you.

"Your Editor and Publisher," he thinks for a minute. "Do they believe in vampires?"

I shake my head, "They laugh when I get them new information and they don't take me seriously." I shrug, "I can't blame them, they weren't raised believing this stuff, they must think I'm loony." Which hurt me in a way, I don't have many friends and I'm not the best people person. But I would like to think my Editor and Publisher were like friends, I talked to my editor enough to think this.

"Bella, promise me that you will stop writing this book. There must be something else you have interest in?" It sounded more like a demand, but his amazing voice, his eyes staring.

"Okay." What? No I can't just stop because he says stop. Another part of me thinks that I can stop if he says stop.

He leans down and gives me a quick kiss on the lips. "Thanks Bella."

My lips feel icy cold and my mind feels like it just experienced heaven, trumpets playing in my ears and the sky opening up and shining down on us both. I take a deep breath and feel him laughing while pulling me along out of my apartment with my keys and my jacket in his hand he locks the door and were off.

"Were getting you something to eat."

That night I slept like I hadn't in years. The dinner was amazing and we talked about irrelevant things, like favorite colors and music. I haven't been out on a date in ages and it feels nice to be a little social instead of holed inside my house with nothing but my own thoughts. I'm tired of being alone, of being a narcissistic and depressing person. I want to be romantic and 'sex in the city' cliché. I won't go as far as saying I want a group of girl friends who gossips day in and out about dresses and sex but sometimes… I wish to be that typical person outside of myself.

Edward walked me to my door after treating me to a healthy dinner then descended into the night. I forgot to ask him for his number but I figure that I would see him sometime soon.

The next morning I made myself some coffee and walked around my house in my comfy pajamas thinking about the day before. Edward is definitely something godly and ugh I can't even think of a word for him. But who could… suddenly I am thinking if he had any past girlfriends, I mean a guy like that must be able to pick up women with not even a snap of his fingers but a mere glance would do!

Before I can start to panic my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Whose…?"

"Me, Jacob? Don't tell me you forgot about me already geesh! Haha!"

I almost drop the phone and put down my coffee.

"Holy crap Jake! How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages! How did you get my number?" I smile and sit down and start to pet Yarny who jumps onto my lap.

He laughs again. "I have my ways."

"No, seriously, if you can find me…"

"Don't worry, I called your editor. I remember you telling me her name and I looked up her number and well I told her I knew you and-"

"Okay okay I get it… wow… so she just gave you my number huh?" That wasn't very comforting to know I mean Jacob is my friend I've known through thick and thin but my editor didn't know that. Maybe I vaguely mention Jacob once… I'll have to talk to her.

I could practically see Jacob right now, nodding his head. "Yep. She sounds cool, says your still writing that vampire book." He scoffs out the word vampire like its some awful disease.

I giggle. "Have a grudge against vampires? Did they egg your house on Halloween?"

A pause. "Yeah, well I was calling to see if we could hang out."

I stand up and start to pick up my house alittle. "Um, sure… when? I mean I do work you know. Wait you're in Forks?"

Jacob was raised in Washington while I in Arizona, but every summer I would visit my father in Washington and my father is a friend with Jacobs father thus a friendship was born between Jake and me. It wasn't intentional but we ended up going to the same college in New York though majoring in different degrees. I came home to Forks earlier than him because that's just how it worked out. I didn't know he came back until now…

"Yep, just got back from New York not to long ago. I wanted to stay but my father and the other member of my tribe thought best if I came back." He says with emotion I can't really describe. Like he longed to be back but also HAD to come back home.

"Well then we should definitely hang out, I live on West Ave, close to Petersough street. You know where that is right?"

"Mhm, cool. So when do you want to catch up? And this is great you have your own house!"

I wanted to tell him that while it was nice being alone it was horrible as well, and sometimes even scary. But that's not something I admit to anyone, that I hated being alone, my past sometimes catches up with me and being alone is the worst time for that to happen.

It wasn't until Sunday that Jacob and I would meet up which is fine with me since I owe two chapters and rough drafts to my editor to revise, plus I was missing my favorite coffee from the café, Piccoli Café. Which is actually Italian if I guess correctly. But the vampire Edward was talking about… what's his name… Jared… started with a J, ugh I have Jacob on my mind. Anyway that dumb Vampire that threatened me and now it ruined my wanting to go to my café.

Meow, I look down at my cat.

James.

Aha! That's it, wow… love how that happens when I don't think about it and it pops out of nowhere.

Stupid James… What am I afraid of? Some silly red eyed intimidating vampire? Heck no! That's not the Bella I know, that's not me. I am going to get my coffee right now weither that vampire threatens me or not.

I pat my cat and head out of my house.

Soon enough I'm in front of Piccoli Café, the dark tinted windows with rose red curtains which must be new because I don't remember the curtains being that red. Unless they decide to wash their curtains with blood instead of water like normal people. I laugh at my humor and momentarily forget why I am hesitating in the first place, then suddenly remember as I walk in.

I walk up to the counter, the café surprisingly not crowded like the past times I have been here. People or Vampires were scattered, no one really loud or talking. Just some mumbles here and there. James didn't look to be here.

"The usual?" The waiter asks and I look at him in surprise before nodding. I hand him the change and wait for him to get me my drink.

I look over to the 'Employees only' door. Anxious suspicion overwhelms me. That door is so tempting, I wonder if I could sneak in… just a peak at night when they are closed. The Piccoli Café does close at around three in the morning and opens at six in the morning. Three hours would give me enough time.

The waiter sets down my coffee in front of me alerting me, I look up and notice him staring at me before looking at the door I just was looking at before looking at me. He smiles and I swear I see fangs but before I can know for sure his smile is gone and he's leaning foreward. I lean back automatically.

"If you want to go back there, you can. But the guarantee of you coming back out is zero. Capiche?"

I nod vigorously before taking my coffee and taking a seat in the back of the café. After I sit down I look back to the counter expecting to see him stare at me, but he's not. Instead I just catch his backside going into the other room, through the employees only door. I suddenly have a bad feeling and I get up and quickly leave the café.

'Stupid stupid stupid, why did I have to be so obvious, or I could have denied it. I could have pretended to be zoning out! Oh man…' I think as I quickly stride to the direction of my house.

I so need a car. So bad.

"Hey, Bella?" I turn around so fast I make my head spin, my hearts pounding.

Strong hands grab me. "Are you alright? Lets get you home you don't look good."

"Edward."

"Hm?"

"I think that Piccoli Café is dangerous, something is going on in there."

He stiffens and doesn't say anything as he walks me home. I'm too nervous to ask him to say anything, another day perhaps. Right now I want a bath and relax. Yes relaxation sounds good right now. As we stand in front of my door and waits and I expect him to leave but instead he follows me in and shuts the door behind me. I stare as he walks to my couch and looks over at me.

I walk over to him but I don't sit down and I wait for him to talk.

"You don't look good, can I make you something?" He says concerned.

Normalcy, I sigh somewhat relieved. I nod. "Do you know how to make a cup of tea?"

He nods and goes into my kitchen, I hear him shuffling and clanging things around while I sit down and close my eyes and wait for my tea. I hear him uncharacteristically swear and I open my eyes and look over.

"Are… you okay?"

"Yeah, don't come in here!" He says frantically.

My eyes widen and I stand up, what's this guy doing in my kitchen?!

"Edwaaard…?" I ask as I walk into my kitchen. "What. Are… you…?" I pause because I'm looking at Edward stirring a big boiling pot of hot water with what looks to be ten tea bags floating around. Edward obviously lies like any man does… I sigh and take over not really sure how anyone can fail at making tea.

He stares at me as I scoop out the tea bags, shut off the oven and dump most of the watery tea out saving only enough for a cup or two. It's still good and he did make it, just not in a conventional way.

"Sorry… it's kind of embarrassing to me. You know? Looking through a microscope I know what to look for if I'm looking for cancer. I know how to play most of Beethoven's pieces and here I cannot for the life of me remember how to make tea!"

Before he can I finish I have already taken his face in my hands and start to kiss him, he immediately responds deepening the kiss. Sucking, nipping, tastes so good. I moan and gasp for breath and suddenly its over and we have stopped. I don't know what came over me, his pathetic excuse for tea or his apology… my hands are still in his hair while his gaze is in my eyes.

"You are beautiful you know that?"

I blush and feel kind of faint, I look down and let go. He smiles as I pour my cup of tea and I go over to my couch and he follows and sits beside me placing his hand on my leg. "I don't want you going to that café anymore Bella, it is dangerous. James is aggravated and obsessed with you." He growls and I stare at him stunned.

"How?"

He stills, "I can…read minds." he looks the other way towards the window.

I almost choke on my drink and I set it down and turn my body facing him. "What? And how come you haven't told me this sooner?! So you know what I'm always thinking?" I feel sick, that means…

"No." He is suddenly looking at me again taking my hand in his. "I can read everyones mind but yours! And I never thought to tell you, I never been so open to a human before you Bella. You… attract me like nothing I ever felt before. Ever."

I shake my head. "How do I know you aren't lying? Maybe you're just saying you can't read my mind but you can." I pick up my tea, suddenly I feel like I need something stronger.

"It's what attracted me to you when I spotted you in the café. I watched you, I was mad at you actually." He looks at me apologetically before continuing. "You were typing and I was wondering what could be so important for you to type so vicious and I came to discover that you had no thoughts, or rather I couldn't read you. First time in my life this has happened to me. It still makes me anxious, I want to know so bad what goes on in your mind. So when I saw you leave after writing something on the napkin I had to check it out. And that when I found out you knew vampires… you know the rest of course."

Wow, talk about destiny or something.

"Um, this, that was interesting. So, am I weird? I don't have a tumor blocking my thought signals do I doctor?" I laugh and he scowls.

"That's not even funny to think about." He frowns. "And no, you are just special. I don't know why, but I think maybe this is a sign."

I nod thinking the same thing. "So James is definitely after me? For sure?"

He stands up and clenches his fist. "I won't let that thing ever touch you! I will make sure of it. It's just difficult right now because he is working for vampires very high up, and if he were to be disposed of… let's just say these high powered vampires would notice and come investigate. We can't have that."

"Working for? Doesn't he work for the café?"

Edward gives me a look.

"You mean these high power vampires are running a small café in a small town?" This all sounds kind of fishy.

He nods. "That's exactly why, nobody cares about a small town. And anything for food. This isn't the only café, you have to remember…" He sighs and stops himself. "Listen just don't go there, find somewhere else… actually lets find somewhere else together. Bella would you be kind enough to allow me to take you out on a nice date to find a comfy café for you to peacefully drink your coffee?" He bows taking my hand then kissing it.

I'm shocked because we go from one extreme to the next but I giggle because the man before me is charming and I was bitten by the love bug long ago, "I'd love too." Oh god, I'm becoming one of those girls.

"Great, hmm Friday good for you?"

I nod and he kisses me again, I breath him in, our teeth accidentally hitting each other he jumps back and smiles sadly. "We have to be careful Bella," He sighs.

"Why?" I gasp still trying to catch my breath.

"I not only lust after you but I still a monster and want so much more." He closes his eyes in pain and I walk up to him and put my hand against his cold face.

I frown. "I understand. But you are not a monster." He looks up and smiles.

"Goodbye my dear."

"Bye- WAIT!"

He swivels around, "What?!"

"Your number! My number!" I go into the kitchen quickly and write mine down then hand him the pad for him to write down his. He chuckles at me and writes it down then takes mine.

"You're adorable." He opens the front door, "You're not taking any pills are you?"

I shake my head.

"Good." With that he smiles, locks my door then walks out shutting the door behind him.

I run to my bedroom and jump into bed face first into my pillow, I scream with glee, never feeling so incredible especially since what happened to my father. I stop my gleeful squeals, my negative mind ruining the moment and water springing into my eyes I start to sob into my pillow where moments before I was happily sqweeing. I feel myself drift off while tears continue to soak my pillow.


	3. Awwww Yarny

AN: Thanks reviewers Vilya and Yuval! Enjoy and I can't wait for more reviews!

It's Friday and I am falling behind in my work, well… in a way. I have so much written down from what Edward has told me but I feel like it's a secret. Now I really am wondering if I want to write based on facts or just make another book about vampires.

My telephone rings and I sigh, still comfy in bed and don't want to get up I do anyway and stride across the kitchen and pitch up the phone on its third ring.

"Hello?"

"Thought you weren't gonna answer, love," His silky voice chuckles.

"Yeh, well…" I giggle and look out the window, it's sunny. "Aww don't tell me you can't make it."

He sighs, " I know I'm sorry, but it's sunny and I really can't go outside. Sorry, tomorrows supposed to be raining."

"Well, what happens when you're in the sun?" The myths can't be true right?

"We burn, not bad enough to kill us but our flesh turns dark and it takes a couple days for our skin to regrow. It's happened to me a few times and it's not pretty."

"Oh wow." I try to hide my surprise, my eyes wide. That was something I did not know. "I'm sorry about that."

"It comes with the fact that we're monsters." He says nonchalantly.

I sigh. "Edward."

He chuckles, "Love you, see you tomorrow, or do you want me to meet up with you tonight?"

I think, "Tonight" I say softly. "would be nice."

Just being away from Edward is like a chore. Compared to washing the kitchen floor, washing the floor is easier.

"Okay, love you."

"Love you."

We hang up and although our relationship seems to have moved rather fast, I like it. It's not just any old relationship either, it feels like we are actually tied or something weird and supernatural.

I quickly get dressed and get out of my house, it was annoying being in there, I feel like doing something today. A reason why I hate making plans only for them to be cancelled because I'm already in the mindset to do something.

It's not sunny like it once was when I was on the phone with Edward, in fact it's looking really cloudy and about to rain, should have brought my umbrella. I decide to go shopping for clothes. Now that I'm dating Edward I'm getting a little self conscious about what I wear, some of my outfits are a couple years old and I am getting sick of wearing almost the same thing. Plus getting new lingerie never hurt any women.

The shopping stores are only a couple blocks over from my house, which is nice but most of them are designer clothes and little shops that are owned by local businesses which makes it all the more expensive for me. But it's nice to help the community out instead of always dishing out money to big businesses.

I look up only to bump into a marble figure, I would have fallen to the ground if his icy hands hadn't gripped me.

"I'm so sorry!" He says, his eyes like Edwards only his hair is short and dark. "You okay?" He asks while letting me go once I got my footing.

"Uh… yeah. Ha, sorry. I'm clumsy." This guy is definitely a vampire.

He laughs, "Hi clumsy, I'm Emmett." He looks at his watch and then takes off. "Bye." He yells.

I look after him watching as he quickly jumps into a nice sports car before speeding off down the road. I laugh, he really reminded her of Edward, probably only because of the hard white marble skin and those piercing yellow orangish eyes. But all vampires have that unremarkable beauty that doesn't come in human form. I look into a shopping window and stare at my reflection instead of the clothes on the other side. My skin is pale, my eyes brown, my hair brown, hell my shirts brown and my normal features. Why does Edward like me?

Before I can get depressed I force myself into the store and get some items, a couple lacy bras here a couple of nice underwear there… ooh… nice top. After ringing out I realize I just spent food money for the next week. 'No refund.' Sign laughs at me as I walk out suddenly I am hating my stupidity. I was such in a hurry to busy myself I didn't think. Stupid Bella. If Charlie were still around I would ask him for money, or help.

No.

I won't lie to myself. If Charlie were still around I would be at his house, laughing and talking and hugging and crying and everything I feel right now wouldn't even exist because I wouldn't still be mourning for my father who died only a year ago. If I knew what was gonna happen I would have asked him to retire early instead of trying to play hero in some stupid…

I clench the bags in my hand and I keep blinking to keep the tears from falling.

Once home, I put my things away, organizing and what not. Then go into my bathroom and set up my bathtub when my doorbell rings. I look the clock in the kitchen, it's 7:30 pm, Edwards early.

I unlock my door and open it to find a man holding a gun and pointing it at my face only his jacket is covering it from the side views so no one else of my street could think anything of it.

I'm too much in shock to say anything, I mean who does this?

"Let me in."

I glare. "No,"

"Then I'm going to shoot you."

I quickly slam the door in his face and lock the door, I run and grab my phone and dial Edward's number, I didn't even know I remembered it yet.

"Hello?"

"Edward?" I hear a gunshot and a blast through my front door.

"What was that? Who is this?"

"Please! Please hurry, this man." I choke out, I feel ready to pass out from shock.

"Where?"

"West Ave, the red house number 15!"

The man shoots my door again breaking the lock and swearing. "You mother fuckin whore when I get ahold of you, you're dead! You hear me! I know you're in there!"

"Don't hang up! What's your name?"

I remain quiet, the man is almost inside my house, I creep into my closet in my bedroom and kneel in the corner. "Bella." I whisper but immediately shut up when I hear a clang in my kitchen. I think of Yarny and pray to god that he is a smart enough cat not to go near that man.

"I'm here," his voice is low and he remains quiet "Don't come out yet till I say its safe, okay?"

The man on Edwards phone came so fast, or maybe I'm so out of it I'm time disoriented.

"Who the fuck are you?" I hear another gunshot. Suddenly the man starts to scream and a loud bang against a wall.

"Please, no!" Another gunshot, and another slam.

I cover my ears and try and not think of anything, this isn't real, this isn't happening. Nope, it's not. My favorite color is green, my home is safe its not this place.

"Who do you think you are coming into a young ladies house with a gun?"

I hear through my hands and I uncover my ears.

"S-sorry please I'm s-soo-" His voice comes to a halt and there's a crack. I'm sure I heard the crack. Was that what I think… I put my head into my hands, my face is wet I think I am crying.

"Hey, Bella?"

I hear the familiar voice that was on the phone above me. He holds out his hand and I grab it as he helps me out of my closet. He has the same cold hands, but I'm not thinking of that.

"Edward, his phone?" I find it hard to talk and I am trembling I have to lean against my wall.

"Sshhh, you're okay. He won't hurt you."

I want to see, I want to know the damage that was done inside my house just moments before. But this man hold me still. "Bella, sit down, can you do that?" He guides me to sit on my bed before taking his phone out again.

"Esme? Can you send Edward when he gets back from hunting to Bella's house? Thank you."

He looks down at me as I continue to stare at him with his blond hair and gold eyes, he doesn't look any older than twenty-four.

"Stay here I'm going to get you something to drink."

I involuntarily whimper and shake, "D-don't. If he's still alive and you leave,"

The man sets a hand on my shoulder. "Alright, my name is Carlisle. I'm Edwards father. Slow your breathing Bella, I really should get you a drink."

I chuckle, "I have some Jack Daniels in the top cabinet above my fridge." I start laughing to where I can't even breathe; suddenly the whole thing is just hilarious. A man coming into my house trying to rob me? Of what? What do I have? He can steal my new lingerie or my book on vampires. But what else do I have?

Suddenly Carlisle is holding a glass of water in front of me, I didn't even see him leave.

"You're just in shock, here this is all you had." He looks at me concerned.

I take the glass, my hand still trembling so I hold it with both hands as I start to gulp the water. I'm parched and I feel sick and lightheaded.

"Bella!" Edward comes into my view, I hear him growl and Carlisle mumble something to him.

Edward takes me in his arms, "It's alright." He rocks me back and forth as I start to sob into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, if I was here none of this would happen. I'm so sorry."

I shake my head to disagree, "Is Yarny alright? " I pull away and look over at Carlisle.

"Your cat?"

I nod.

He frowns, "I haven't seen him."

"Oh no," I start to cry again, what if my baby is lost or ran out or that guy shot him… I wasn't there, I didn't even think to save him… my poor kitty.

Edward rubs my back, "We'll find Yarny Bella, I'll make sure of it okay? But for now we're going to bring you to our house okay? Carlisle is going to stay here for a bit and call the cops."

I nod and suddenly Edward takes out his phone and makes a call.

"Alice? Yea, can you bring the car over? Thanks." He slips his phone away and looks over at me.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" My voice thick from crying.

"He didn't touch you did he?"

I shake my head and he gives out a sigh and stops me before we can walk out of my room.

"Okay, we're going to go by him, I'd prefer it if you didn't look at him."

I shake my head, "Please, I have to see he is dead or else it will haunt me forever. I want to see him dead, Edward."

He doesn't say anything and he has his arm wrapped around my waist as we make it through my living room, the man is on the floor, his head at an odd angle, his eyelids only half shut, and his mouth open. Above him a large indent in my wall about as large as the mans back. He must be dead.

My poor Yarny might be dead too, stupid man.

I feel myself shaking again and Edward feels it, pulling me away, but I free from his grasp and go to the dead body on my carpet. I have no money to fix the damages he made, I didn't do anything to deserve this. My teeth clench and I pull my foot back and kick him in the face. I did this with the drunk man that attacked me too, revenge is something I like. I like strong women, even if those strong women aren't really strong and the only time they can be is when the other persons down.

"Son of a bitch." I decide not to spit because this is my house, but I would if I could.

I look back up at Edward who has a small smirk on his face, "Let's go." He says. "Alice is waiting."

"Whose Alice?" I ask as we leave my house, my front door destroyed.

Edwards face is hard as he looks at the demolished front door, "She's my sister, you'll like her." He tries hard to smile for me but I can tell he is angry.

Alice was waiting in the Hummer in front of my house; once we got into the vehicle she looked over at me then Edward.

"I'm so sorry Bella that we didn't get to meet each other in another way, but at least we can have a sleep over! Don't worry," She says before I can say anything, "I have a lot of clothes, some I haven't even worn yet if you aren't comfortable sharing."

"Thanks again Alice."

She speeds all the way to their house, I wasn't really paying attention seeing as how it's really dark out anyway and Edward kept kissing my hand and running his hand through my hair. Doesn't help I'm exhausted.

Once I get out of the Hummer I look down and realize my first impression of Edwards family is going to be me in an outfit I've been wearing all day, hair a mess, looking a wreck with puffy eyes. Just a weak human, they will think. I scoff and feel embarrassed. And I run my hand through my hair, right now I just wanted to be home in my bed with my cat and trying to think happy thoughts. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

I walk into their stunning home, ha, no holes in the wall. I can't imagine what that man would have been like if he tried breaking in to this place. A whole bunch of vampires looming down on him then going after his throat. Mad house.

I hear a yell of a familiar voice.

"Clumsy!?"

"Evan…?!" The guy who knocked into me earlier today, so he is a vampire!

He laughs, "Emmett!"

"Oh…" I look down, a women comes over and greets me.

"Bella, I'm Esme and you must be hungry? Carlisle told me you had nothing in your kitchen, please come and eat something. After that scare you must be hungry?" Her red hair and beautiful figure, I decided to follow her just because I don't know what else to do other than stand awkwardly.

A plate was already hot and on the table when she shows me the kitchen.

"I haven't cooked in a gods age but I watch the cooking channel here and there." She laughs and I appreciate her trying to help me out.

"Thanks," I clear my throat. "you really didn't have to, it looks delicious." I smile politely and sit down.

Edward comes in and Esme leaves with a sad look, which I fear may be something I did. He sits down next to me and watches me as I take a bite of rice and chicken. My stomach growls, I thought I was sick to my stomach but now I'm starving and really grateful.

I look over at Edward, "I'm really sorry Edward. I can go home tonight I don't mind and I don't want to intrude!"

He shakes his head, "We were going to do this anyway, and I don't want you to be home tonight, love. Now stop worrying and eat, you haven't in a while I know this."

I continue to eat and its not before long I'm full and tired.

Alice comes waltzing into the kitchen and takes me upstairs into her nice decorated room, filled with simple designs and clothing spread out on her bed.

"Vampires don't sleep, but I have some pajamas anyway, you know for relaxation?"

I nod and pick up a pair of yellow pajamas, "Can I wear these?"

She smiles, "Absolutely. Oh Bella you don't know how upset I am over what happened." She shakes her head and starts putting away all her clothes.

"It's fine, if it weren't for Carlisle I don't know…"

She frowns. "I should have seen it." She whispers then looks up, "I'll leave, you can change in here okay?"

She leaves and I quickly put on the nice silky pajamas then fold my own clothes. I feel crumby wearing someone elses clothes who I don't even really know. But she is nice and she is Edwards sister… well not really but still.

A small knock on her door alerts me and I open it to find Edward smiling. "Come on I'll show you where you will sleep."

He brings me to his room that is covered almost wall to wall with books and cd's, many vinyl and a long love seat in the corner of his room. But no bed, where am I sleeping? I'm guessing the love seat, but I've slept in worse places. I smirk remembering the time I had to sleep in a park because a group of us in college decided to protest against a park closing down. Still closed down.

"I'm sorry, I don't sleep and this is all I have." He says while putting a sheet over the seat and putting a pillow on it.

"Thanks Edward." I lean against him and lightly kiss his lips, instantaneously electrocuted with shocks of heated energy courses through me and I deepen the kiss. He breathes in and presses against me holding my waist, he tastes so good and smells so wonderful. He breaks away.

I understand and I lay down on the love seat, I pat it for him to join. I lay down as he sits down and lays against me. His cool body feeling nice and I feel myself instantly drift asleep.

I wake up to the sound of a heated argument that sounds like its coming from downstairs, I feel for Edward but he is missing from the loveseat. I get up and open my eyes and look around, no one is in Edward's room and the door is closed. I quietly walk to the door and lean my head against it to hear what the yelling is about.

"-a human here?! Me and Jasper haven't even been gone a week?! And you brought a human here that's really great Edward way to go-"

"You can go suck it Rosalie because I really don't care what your prissy ass has to say!"

"Well you should, were vampires, we drink blood, if she hurts herself what are you going to do? Then we have to go through another century of you moping around-"

"You just hate to see me happy! I-"

"Edward. Rosalie. Enough." A stern adult voice cuts in.

"Rose, come on, I'll bring you to that place you like so much." Emmetts voice comes in.

"Jasper stop trying to calm us all down, we know how to do it ourselves!"

"Apparently not."

"Enough! We have company and we will discuss this all later." The stern voice again rips through the air and all arguments stop.

A loud bang of what I think is the front door sounds through the house. I hurry back over to the love seat and sit down. What was that about? The women, Rosalie, didn't seem to like me at all. She did have a few points but she is trying to take away the only good thing in my life right now. Who is she to do that? I place my head into my hands, my head is throbbing. Everything from last night and now I'm already seeming to tear Edwards family apart. I sigh and wish I had a family to talk too.

Someone comes into Edwards room, I don't even bother to look up my head is still pounding.

"Are you alright?" I look up and see a young looking man with curly hair that goes to his ears. I feel a wave of calm and happiness to me and I find it hard not to smile despite my headache still present.

I decide not to say anything as I take in his form and weird ability.

"I'm sorry, your feelings are overwhelming and I was curious. I had to see what has Edward so happy, compared to how he was, it's eerie."

"He was sad before me? Why?"

"Jasper." Edward appears at his doorway.

"Bye Bella, I'm sure we'll see each other soon." With that he walks out smiling alittle, with Edward not looking quite happy at the moment.

I watch Edward, who seems to be thinking hard, as he remains quiet for a minute before talking.

"Last night Emmett, Carlisle and I fixed your house, so it's good as new with a few extra locks and a security system so if anyone breaks in we will know."

I cringe at the thought of three men in my house; did they look through my things? Not that I had anything to hide except for my book that I know I had left on my kitchen table. And Edward could have easily looked through my dresser.

"What?" He notices my reaction.

I shake my head. "It's nothing, did you find Yarny yet?"

He sadly shakes his head and I try not to cry, I get up and pick up my clothes.

"I'm gonna go change."

"Bella?"

I look over at him.

"Please, tell me what's wrong?"

I smile, he is so caring. "Nothing, thanks for fixing my house, I'll make sure to thank Emmett and Carlisle when I'm done getting dressed."

He strides over to me and quickly kisses my lips before leaving me along. "You are a trouble magnet you know that right?" He chuckles.

I laugh and nod. "Yea…"

I quickly get dressed after he leaves then I make my way down into the living room where Edward just starts to play the piano, the smooth rhythm is beautiful and romantic. I walk over and sit down on the couch not far from him and watch as he continues to play.

After he is done I walk over to him and run my hands on his shoulders gently massaging him. "That was amazing Edward. I didn't know you could play." I hum, still in a daze from listening to the magical sounds.

"That was a piece from César Franck."

"Don't know him." I smile.

He chuckles, "Yea, probably a good thing you didn't. You would like his music so much you would leave me. "

It was my turn to laugh. "Impossible. I could never leave you."

We remain in quiet content, just then Carlisle and Esme come in from outside.

"Oh Bella you're up! Let me make you some breakfast!"

I wave my hands and shake my head, "No no that's alright Mrs. Cullen." Weird to say but I was raised to be polite like that.

They all laugh, "Just call me Esme, Bella. And are you sure you don't want anything?"

"I'm worried about your eating habits Bella, and your kitchen has nothing. Please take some food home with you at least." Carlisle says and Esme goes into the kitchen which I'm assuming is to get me food.

"I'm just not a big eater."

"She likes to be unhealthy." Edward says right after me.

I look over and glare while he pretends not to notice. So I decide to change the subject because it's getting extremely uncomfortable.

"Thanks Carlisle for my house and saving me." I blush and look down at the floor not really sure how to make of this moment.

"No need to thank me Bella. We'll make sure something like this won't happen again."

Edward smiles and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks." I smile.

Jasper and Alice enter the room, Jasper obviously liking the happiness in the room smiles while Alice immediately comes up to me and hugs me as best she can while Edwards arm is still over my shoulder.

"I'm gonna see you around from now on okay? We have so much we can do; you don't know how bored I've been! And don't worry about Rosalie she will get over herself." She says like she is the one who can read minds.

Esme comes back into the room with a large bag of something that smelled amazing.

"Please don't forget to eat Bella." She smiles and hands the bag over to Edward. "And you make sure she does." She looks at Edward with that parent look my father used to give me.

Jasper laughs, "Good to meet you Bella."

"Yes Bella, please come over again soon, only next time will be under better circumstances." Carlisle says.

I thank them all again and say bye before Edward opens the passenger side door for me to his nice Nissan then getting in placing the bag on my lap. He speeds off; I finally notice the rainy weather and how their house seems to be in the middle of the forest.

"I am sorry about Rosalie, I didn't know you heard."

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"Hardly eavesdropping, with Rosalie's loud mouth I'm surprised the rest of the forest wasn't at our front porch yelling obscenities for waking them up early."

I laugh and he looks over smiling at me with his dazzling eyes.

"W-watch the road!"

He makes a quick swerve, "I know this road like the back of my hand Bella."

"Of course, but I would like to live until I at least finish my book." He slows down before looking over at me while I immediately made aware of my mistake I look out the window.

"You're still writing that book?"

I don't say anything. Truth or not the truth that is the question. Not really I really just told him I'm still writing my book. I sigh.

"Are you, Bella, I told you-"

"And I told you that it's my passion Edward. I'm still writing it but I'm not publishing it. I thought you would have looked through it while fixing my house." I add trying not to sound so…

"I saw it but I wouldn't go snooping through your things. And if you want to keep writing it that's fine but don't send anymore to your publishers, okay? Tell them you're doing something else. I don't need this getting out. There's something going on in the vampire world that's hard, hard to explain or think about right now." He sounds as if it's getting for him to talk and he is looking hard at the road, but probably not really seeing the road.

"I'm going to start something else to give to my editor and publisher. I'm going to see if they like it."

I am?

"Really?" He looks like his mood is lightening up which is good for me, I don't like him when he is upset. "What is it?"

"I have no idea but I'll think of something un-related to vampires."

He looks over at me confused, and then smiles. "Thanks Bella."

"Trust me, if I was human and never knew about vampires I would have said 'Bella that's genius!' unfortunately we exist and I have to fear for your life instead. How do you know about vampires anyway?" He asks as we pull alongside my house.

I smile. "I was wondering when you were going to ask that." I say as I get out of the car taking my foodbag.

He doesn't say anything as he opens my house door with a new set of keys before handing them to me and we walk inside.

"Meeeow!"

"Yarny! Oh my precious baby!" I set my food on the counter and pick up my cat that came out of nowhere from the back rooms. Oh thank god he is alive!

Edward smiles at me and starts putting my food away, "Well?" He asks while putting a container in the fridge.

"Well what? Ohhh…" I pause while petting Yarny's ear. "I'm actually a vampire. Hiiissss." I joke, my good mood getting the best of me.

Edward rolls his eyes, "We don't hiss… like that." He mumbles and shuts my fridge door before stacking up some boxes in my shelf.

"What did Esme give me, now that I think about it that bag was really heavy, geesh. You want me to get fat." I laugh and Edward chuckles.

"Yes, Vampires are really evil and find skinny women to get fat. Stocking up their homes with loads of food! Hahahahaha!" Edwards mocks an evil laughs while holding what looks to be two boxes of macaroni.

I start to laugh with him, his ringing laughter contagious.

After he finishes putting all of the food away and I finish feeding Yarny and cleaning out his litter box we settle down on the couch. I finally notice the nice refurnishing Carlisle, Edward and Emmett did to my house. Nothing looks different. They are definitely handy and I will definitely remember that.

"Okay, so how do you know, about us?" He is serious this time, I almost feel like he is jealous.

"My grandfather told me stories growing up about vampires. Only they were never stories. He constantly insisted that vampires were real, but my mother nor my grandmother believed him and took him as just a story teller. Every time he told me a story he would tell me right after to never tell a soul, not my friends or anyone. Which I never did to begin with because it was our secret and it wasn't until he passed away did I feel it grow in my chest yearning to come out into the world. And he wasn't the type of man to tell stories about just anything, it was always just about vampires. He met vampires while he traveled, told me about them."

Edward looks somewhat surprised. "So, did he know a lot? Are you surprised by anything you found out about us?"

"My grandfather told me things like Aro, the type of man he was. Aro helped my grandfather one night while he was in Italy. He was lost, and my grandfather knew at the time exactly what dangerous creatures lurked the streets there. Only he wasn't expecting to be mugged by a mere human that night. Aro who witnessed my grandfather get mugged immediately caught the thief and killed him giving back my grandfather his things. Which was his passport and a good chunk of change. And Aro knew my grandfather knew he was a vampire, even questioned him just to be sure and Aro let him live despite this. But yes I am still surprised about you and your family."

"Wow…" Edward whispers. "I never knew…" He rubs his chin and looks over to me. "And you knew about the law that no human shall know of our existence? And you, even with this knowledge, decided to try and find us anyway?"

"With the stories my grandfather told me, who wouldn't? You don't understand Edward. I find you to be fascinating, amazing, strong creatures that are so ungodly but still hold a soul. I don't believe you to be monsters, I was raised with such an open mind on vampires; I can't help but be… obsessive. Maybe obsessive isn't the right word. It brings me close to my childhood in a way." I shrug and look over to see his eyes burning with such a lust like fire.

He captures my lips we play suck and nip for the next fifteen minutes, but before we get much deeper we stop and I lay on top of him on my couch breathing heavy.

"You are amazing Bella and you can be obsessive as you want with me."

I smile into his shirt that smells of warm flowers, or whatever that is that makes my brain foggy a good foggy not a pot smoking foggy. "Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

I feel him nod as he rubs my back humming softly into my ear as I drift away once more into his strong arms.

AN: Sorry about any mistakes. Please Review.


End file.
